greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacific Wellcare Center
.]] The Pacific Wellcare Center is a rival private practice to the Oceanside Wellness Group located on the fourth floor of the same building. History Founding The floor space of the Pacific Wellcare Center, located on the fourth floor of Oceanside's building, had initially been planned to be used as the Oceanside Wellness Group's expansion, however, the floor space remained unused. Since Oceanside had financial troubles, Addison, as the new leader, decided to put the fourth floor up for lease. Charlotte King found out about this through Cooper and immediately rented it through a middleman in order to set up her own private practice. Soon after, the construction of the practice began during office hours, bothering staff and patients at Oceanside. Charlotte claimed she wanted the practice's offices to feel rich, reflecting the desire to attract wealthy patients. Once the construction was finished, Charlotte began hiring staff. The first one to be hired on-screen was Sheldon Wallace, who joined the staff as the practice's psychiatrist. Also hired was Wyatt Lockhart, an oncologist. Opening Pacific Wellcare opened its doors with a free breakfast, attracting many patients and preventing them from going to the fifth floor. This started the competition with Oceanside Wellness Group, with each practice's doctors stealing patients. After the initial rivalry settled down, the OWG doctors also started to use the coffee and food corner of Pacific Wellcare. After Wyatt Lockhart suddenly quit, he was replaced by neurologist Dr. Archer Montgomery, but he eventually left the practice too. William White The middleman eventually reveals himself to be William White who tries, and eventually hires Naomi Bennett to be the new director of Pacific Wellcare, replacing Charlotte King. He fired Charlotte because she was heartless and he didn't feel like the staff liked her, whereas he found Naomi to be more warm and likeable. Soon after, Naomi noticed that Dr. Pete Wilder couldn't handle working with Violet anymore because she walked away from their son, so she offered him a job. He moved to the fourth floor. Now that both Naomi and Pete didn't work at OWG anymore but the friendships remained, the OWG doctors frequently visited them at Pacific Wellcare and sometimes even work together. Even though Naomi was in charge of hiring staff for the practice, William White hired geneticist Dr. Gabriel Fife behind Naomi's back for personal reasons. Fife quit after Naomi chose William over him. Merger with OWG After Naomi is put in charge of William's foundation after his death, she decides to merge both practices under her leadership. White's money left them with the possibility to do whatever they wanted to do and it would take care of the financial side of the merger. Since the doctors of both practices already hung out at the other practice, merging the practices wouldn't make any difference. The merger remains in effect until the medical board investigates the practice, and to counter any possible license suspensions, Addison dissolves the merged practice and funds a new one, Seaside Health and Wellness. Main Staff Like all staff at the Oceanside Wellness Center, all the staff at Pacific Wellcare have privileges at St. Ambrose Hospital. *Dr. Naomi Bennett (Director, Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist) *Dr. Sheldon Wallace (Psychiatrist) *Dr. Pete Wilder (Alternative Medicine Specialist) Former Staff *Dr. Wyatt Lockhart (Oncologist) *Dr. Archer Forbes Montgomery (Neurologist) *Dr. Charlotte King (Director) *Dr. Gabriel Fife (Geneticist) Notes and Trivia *The practice is located at 4000 Ocean Park. See Also *St. Ambrose Hospital *Oceanside Wellness Group *Seaside Health and Wellness Category:Medical Category:Locations Category:Private Practices Category:Private Practice